


Cub Scouts

by Sauatchehuti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauatchehuti/pseuds/Sauatchehuti
Summary: Derek and Stiles are at a cub scout family campout with their cub.





	Cub Scouts

It is amazing, really. Sitting here watching the sunset next to the Caesar Creek dam where Stiles and I used to spend our cub scout campouts and watching our cub Troy running around with all of his friends. I never thought that we would ever be able to find another werewolf scout troop.  When I was in the scouts, my mom had to keep telling me to be careful when we were with the other, non-supernatural troops. Now that everybody knows about werewolves, it is a lot easier to find good troops that mix both human and werewolf needs.

While I love watching my mate so excitedly interacting with the other parents around the edge of Caesar Creek Lake, I feel sorry for them. I am also a little worried that one of the parents he talks to may fall in due to the fact that he is a 5’11’’ lanky human with long, muscular arms and no spacial awareness whatsoever. He also tends to talk with hands way too much, like now as he flails his wide arms towards me and almost hits an alpha on his long greyish brown muzzle. “Remember that time that went camping in four feet of snow in northern Michigan in the middle of winter with the pack, Derek?” 

“Yes, love. I remember. It was the week after we went to New York and saw the Lion King on Broadway and they had cut it down to 90 minutes and we had to keep hearing you complain about how you didn't get to hear your favorite songs! You also kept telling everyone that if we repeated the phrase ‘I hate white rabbits’ it would keep the smoke that kept filling the cabin from that horrendous wood stove away from us. It didn’t. And by the end of the night my ears were almost bleeding from the constant, repetitive, and loud chanting you and the rest of the pack kept doing.” I chuckled, walking up behind him to limit his flailing wingspan. I definitely don't want another alpha to challenge me just because he accidentally lose a fang or two due to Stiles’ animated talking.

“Yeah, It was great. The pack all cuddled up together under those old ratty blankets. Now I’m glad that we can finally teach Troy all the skills we had to use that week while we were waiting for help,” he said nuzzling back into my neck.

“Me too, babe,” I whisper into his ear before giving it a playful nip which caused him to throw his head back and hit me in the muzzle with a well placed flair, pushing us backwards.

“I’m sorry!” he exclaims frantically, turning around to peck my wounded muzzle as the rest of the parents simultaneously “awe,” and laughed at us. 

“I know guys, isn’t he the cutest,” he teases as the pups all begin to storm into the cabin from outside.

“Why are you talking about me, Papa?” Troy says, running up to us. 

“I was talking about your Dad, Pup,” he tells Troy as he picks him up and gets nuzzled by him, the other parents following suit with their own pups. “How are you enjoying the camp out?”

“It’s great!! Scoutmaster Allen is about to lead us in our troop song!” he yells into Stiles’ ears, talking and flailing just as animatedly as his Papa. ‘I really hit the jackpot with them,’ I think as I walk up to them and nuzzle in the middle. “Daddy your beard tickles,” he laughs, squirming to the ground and flashing me a smile before chasing after his new friends.

Scoutmaster Allen finally arrives at the door, his wide grin lighting up the night like the roaring campfire. “Come on you rowdy pups,” he says motioning to the fire lighting up the twilight. “Time for our final song of the night before lights out.”

As the pups run to the fire and quickly sat in front of the stout scoutmaster and waited for him to start singing,  **_Come won’t you join us, we’ll sit down and sing us a song,_ ** I can’t help but think that with everything that Stiles, our pack, and my family has been through,  **_We have come from all over to show we belong,_ ** I have finally found my place in this world,  **_We make up our own songs, We sing to our hearts,_ ** and that is the greatest feeling in the world,  **_Even if you aren’t one of us, come sing along!_ **


End file.
